cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5
Chapter 5: The Forgotten Chapter 5 opens with the Applechasers on Mars' surface, right outside the ladder of their ship. If you go back into the ship before moving onward, you can see some dialogue from Larice and Colonel Saturn that can be very easily skipped if you choose not to use the ship warp near the Point of Power. Exploring Mars The only things the Applechasers find on Mars's surface are cow skeletons that talk to them and some Spaceship fuel. They soon find a building, and they go inside. There are only two things of importance in the hall - a door and a vending machine. Vending machine contents *Gummi blob (30 B) *Sparkling juice (75 B) *Old booze bottle (110 B) *Gas canister (100 B) *Balloon grenade (150 B) *Emblem coin (650) *PK Beam β disk (700 B) Inside the room near the vending machine is a computer containing the first of the city records. Exploring Mars Part 2 Moving on from the start of a depressing tale contained within a computer, there's more gift boxes scattered across and no enemies. The door to the fifth Point of Power is located in the upper region of the map. A building much like the one in the first area is also found, and the Applechasers go inside. This building in much bigger on the inside than the last. After going down a ladder and to the right, they come across more halls. The hall that goes down is blocked off by strange blocks. Nothing can be done about them. The top-left hall has a small room with another computer in it. This computer, like the previous one, contains city records. To the south-left is a Morph-Gold lower, and the hall above that leads to the Cydonia supercomputer. The Apple of Autumn Larice comments that he recognizes this place. He boots up the computer, and reads the final city record. He then tells the other Applechasers that this was his home. He then ejects the Apple of Autumn, and takes it with him. The Applechasers then start to leave, but hear a loud bang. Greyface shows up driving a tank, having just blasted the blocks that were previously blocking the way. The Applechasers run down the halls, and finally encounter some enemies. **if somebody could add the info on the enemies here, that would be very appreciated!* Just when they think they had gotten away from the Greyface, he's waiting for them at the end of a long, long hallway. He tells the Applechasers that he has a trick stashed away the stop him from having the same problem as last time, and pulls out a remote control. He uses this remote control to reprogram Larice. Larice, reprogrammed, hands the Apple pieces to Greyface, who then hands them to Giegue after he appears. Greyface orders Larice to attack the other Applechasers, then leaves with Giegue. '''HP: '''Says it's the same as whatever HP Larice had while he was in your party in Zarbol's scan, but it's probably infinite. '''Attacks: '''PK Fire α, PK Fire β, PK Beam α, PK Beam β '''Rewards: '''None. Unless you count losing a party member. Larice slowly breaks down during the battle, and his last words before shutting down are "Niiue... forgive me." There's nothing that the Applechasers can do right now, so there's no choice but to continue onwards. They find Niiue talking to Giegue, who tells him not to worry about the Applechasers for now and retreat. Giegue does so. Niiue then tells the Applechasers that he'll get Larice and transfer his biological components into a new shell. He accompanies them until the end of the chapter. Getting off Mars There are now enemies on the overworld here, too. Aside from the Atomic Power Robots, they shouldn't be too much trouble. There is a small room inside a cliff with many drawings of strange creatures (one of which includes the Ultimate Chimera), a hyberpod, a phone and a golden pod. This pod is a Chimerization pod, and can be used to chimerize Alinivar if you wish to. If you do, heal up the hyberpod, since Alinivar will be at low HP after the chimerization is complete. After working their way past the enemies, Elmadan will have parked the ship nearby, and he'll tell the Applechasers to hurry up and get on (if you didn't let him stay back in Chapter 3 or are playing on Hard Mode, you'll have to walk a little further to get to the ship). On board the ship, Niiue will be working with two Starmen to fix Larice up. Niiue gives Alinivar the directions to Earth, the location of the next Apple piece. Make sure to heal up in a hyberpod before setting out! On the way to Earth, the Applechasers come across another ship being attacked by Gargiathan. Gargiathan will turn its attention to the Applechasers and attack them. Niiue is a big help in this fight, since the only other time you're supposed to fight it is in Chapter 7. After taking out Gargiathan, who runs away like the coward it is, the other ship will thank you for driving it away. They give the Applechasers some money, then tell them that they'll be at the Uranus Orbiter waiting for someone to actually kill it. With that out of the way, the gang can finally land on Earth. There's a barrier stopping the Applechasers from getting in, but is easily fixed by Niiue floating out of the ship and opening the door. Zarbol (presumably) announces that the ship has been hit by something, and then the ship crash lands. There's a suspenseful fade to black... Interlude: You Want Me to Feel Pity for This Grey-Faced Fool?! ...Only to find out you're controlling Greyface. He's inside the old apartment that the Applechasers will soon find themselves in. He goes through the brown door, and the room on the other side has a whole bunch of stuff from EarthBound, as well as a Save Frog. Among said stuff is the Heavily Armed Mech. Greyface uses it to travel forward in time to 199X. Greyface arrives near Twoson, and hops out to walk around for a little bit. He spots Ness and Paula walking into town ahead of him, and jumps behind a bush to spy on them. Ness stops, and senses Greyface. In a panic, he drops the Friend's Yoyo and runs away with Paula. Once they're gone, Greyface picks up the yoyo and begins to sob. Interlude: Finally, We're Back to the Applechasers The Applechasers have crash landed inside the apartment Greyface was in just before, in a separate room. The ship is wrecked, and will be unavailable to use for a while. The Combinulator and the ability to play records is also out, due to them having been affected by the ship crashing. Somehow, Larice is alright after all of this. You can still save, buy and sell items, and heal with Doctor Saturn, though. Niiue will give the Applechasers some Earth money, then tell them to put on the disguises he made so the Earth people won't be afraid of them. These disguises are ridiculous. The Applechasers then head outside and Chapter 6 begins...